A Falling Sun
by remydriver
Summary: Peeta, a young sophomore in college, meets a mysterious older man. Rated M for later chapter. Guy on Guy action.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Baker and a Fisher

"It smells like stale beer and cigarettes down here." Peeta really didn't want to be down here. He knew it would be trashed. But Gale had insisted he saw it. He would rather be upstairs with everyone else. Only a couple of people had showed up to the party. But Peeta liked it better this way. "And dog shit."

"Yay, the guys really let the place go to hell this summer." Gale looked around at the crap, literally, covering the floor. Peeta's roommate looked as if his heart had been shattered by the condition of the basement. "I'm surprised the university or the city didn't close it down."

"I'm going up stairs." Peeta couldn't take it anymore. The rotting smell was getting to him. "I don't know why I expected a frat house basement to smell any better."

"I'm just glad I don't have to live here yet." Gale slammed the door close cutting off the smell. "But we are going down there to clean tomorrow if you want to help."

"Do I want to? No. Will I? Yes. I'll stop buy after work tomorrow." The idea of work made Peeta excited. He loved working at the bakery in town. It made him feel like he was still at home sometimes.

"Thank you so much." Gale sighed. "I really appreciate it. Now you get to see my brothers without their shirts on."

"Nothing can be sexy with that smell surrounding them. Sorry." Peeta took a whiff of his shirt just to make sure the smell hadn't latched onto him.

"I'd tell you if you smelled like shit." Gale went to the fridge and grabbed Peeta and him a couple of beers. "That's what roommates are for."

"Oh Gale. You know just how to make a guy blush. If only you were gay too." Peeta took the bottle and twisted the cap off.

"Well, Peeta. Now that you mentioned it…" Gale looked Peeta dead in the eye. "I love doughnuts, could you bring some tomorrow."

"I hate you sometimes." Peeta shook his head and walked into the living room.

"No you don't," Gale said trailing behind Peeta. "We're best friends and you know it."

"What's going on?" Katniss sat in a love seat waiting for Gale to join her.

"Your boyfriend is in love with me. Nothing new," Peeta jokingly said. He took seat next to Delly and Madge on the floor. Thresh sat across from them in a large recliner chair. Fox was sitting on his lap. Rue and Prim had magical appeared since Peeta and Gale where gone. They sat at one edge of the couch looking bored. Peeta remember last year, when he was a freshman and how nervous he was.

"I guess I'll have to get into my experimental college phase with girls." Katniss smiled at Peeta. Peeta loved Katniss like a sister. They met during a college orientation meeting when they were both in high school. Katniss fell asleep during the meeting on Peeta's arm. After it was over, Peeta tried to wake her but he couldn't. So he sat there reading, while she slept. Several hours later she woke up. She felt so bad Katniss bought him lunch. They've been friends ever since.

"I think I'll take you up on that idea." Fox looked slyly over at Katniss. Thresh wrapped his arms around her.

"And what will I do?" He voices deep and sensual. Fox lightly kissed him.

"Who said we would leave you out?" Fox's response was followed shortly by Katniss' laughing. Prim and Rue rolled their eyes at each other.

"Prim and I are going over to the student center. They're having a freshman orientation hide and go seek game." Rue slipped on her jacket.

"Alright. Let me know when you return to your dorm. Your mother would kill me if anything happened your first night here." Thresh reached a giant hand up and took Rue's tiny hand in it. "Please. Call. Let me know."

"I will. Don't worry." Rue had grown up living next to Thresh. He was always sort of her guardian.

"Prim. Come here." Katniss sat up next to Gale. Prim walked over to Katniss. "I want you to do the same."

"I will Katniss. I promise." Prim bent down and hugged her sister.

"Have fun little duck," Katniss said kissing her on her forehead.

The two left and the group talked for a while. Soon Madge and Delly left to go see a band play. Fox and Thresh went up to his room shortly after. Peeta, not wanting to be the third wheel to Gale and Katniss, decided he would head back over to the dorms. Gale told him he wouldn't be back that night.

Peeta was close to his dorm when he started to walk down towards the lake it sat on. The full moon's shimmering reflection brightened a nice little area by a tree. Peeta sat down underneath it. The dying summer air was still hot and moist. Peeta enjoyed it. The sounds of crickets and frogs filled the night. Peeta looked at his watch. 11:37 pm flashed. The young baker sat for several minutes.

Peeta had only closed his eyes for a moment when he heard a twig snap behind him. He thought it must be a campus police office. They probably thought Peeta was drunk. He got up and turned to the approaching footsteps only to be met by a fully naked man.

"Whoa!" The tall athletic tan man jumped back. "Wow." The man stared at Peeta for a moment. "I mean I'm sorry." He quickly tried to cover up but Peeta had seen all 9 inches of the nude man. He even had a hard time covering it up. Peeta eventually averted his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought you were the police." Peeta felt his face blushing. The knowledge of that made him blush even more.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here." The deep southern drawl of his voice made Peeta look back at him. His sea green eyes were looking directly at Peeta as if nothing was wrong. "Are you alright? Ya look a little rattled there."

"No. I'm alright. Just a little shocked is all." Peeta was amazed at how handsome this man was. And a little confused at how he was looking at him. Before Peeta could say anymore, the man dropped his hands and dove into the water. Peeta was more confused than ever. He turned around to look at the lake. However, the man was now where to be found. Peeta waited for a few seconds and then started to walk back to his dorm. Finally the surface of the water broke and the man came up. He spat water out of his mouth.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait any longer." The green eyed man looked at Peeta. His smile was wide and bright. "Well are ya gonna join me or sit there like a dog waiting for its owner?"

"There's leech in there." Peeta began to head to his dorm.

"I peel it off myself if ya get one." He began to swim over towards the shoreline. "The water's nice and cool. Take off your clothes and jump in. We can go fishing with our bare hands."

"Do you always ask random strangers you just met to swim and fish with you?" The young sophomore walked over to the lake's edge. Peeta took off his shoes and socks. He placed his feet in the water. "In the nude?"

"Always. But only the ones I think are cute get ask to go fishing." The green eyed man came right up to the edge of the water. "What's your name?"

"Peeta." Peeta was second guessing telling this strange man his name. He let his legs swing in front of the tan man.

"Peeta." The naked man thought about this for a second. "I like the sound of it."

"I'm glad. And what are you fishing for…" Peeta paused to see if he would say his name.

"Young blonds. I hear they like to sleep under trees in the moonlight. The only way to catch them is to skinny dip with them." The green eyed man swam around the lake a little more.

"Well the myths are wrong. You see, young blonds know better to go swimming in these waters at night." Peeta watched at the tan body went under and swam towards him. The green eyes came up to meet him.

"Why? What's in these waters at night?" The man smiled at him. Peeta guess he must have been in his mid-twenties.

"Handsome men with tan skin that go fishing for more than just fish." Peeta felt a hand brush his leg.

"Witty and cute." The green eye man stood up between Peeta's legs. His waist at the water line. Peeta could make out the hard package underneath the surface. "I knew there was something about you when I first saw you."

"You think I'm cute?" Peeta was starting to get nervous. He wanted to find a way out before he did something stupid. The man must have sensed it because he lowered back into the water.

"Yes. I do." He floated in the water peering up at Peeta. Peeta could feel his face starting to flush again.

"What if I'm not interested?" Peeta tried to look down at the water to conceal his red face. His ashy blond hair was too short to help.

"If you weren't interested, you wouldn't have stayed here." Peeta looked down into his green eyes. "So are you coming in or not?"

"It's late." Peeta picked up his sock and shoes.

"It will be early soon." The green eyed man smiled slyly.

"I have work in a few hours." Peeta lifted his feet out of the water.

"Where do ya work?" He started to lift himself out of the water but stopped when he remembered he was naked.

"Why?" Peeta used his socks to dry his legs.

"How else am I gonna find ya?" He rested his elbows on the spot where Peeta had just been sitting.

"Who says I want to be found?" Peeta slid his bare feet into his shoes.

"Everyone wants to be found by somebody." The tan man just sat there leaned there looking up at Peeta. He was enjoying this banter between them.

"The bakery." Peeta blurted this out before he knew what he was doing.

"Ah. A baker and a fisher." He began to swim over to his clothes over by a bush. "Let me get your…" When he turned around, Peeta was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The TA

Peeta was cleaning some pans when his boss came over. It had been a long busy Saturday morning. Peeta was covered head to toe in flour and achieved a few new battle scars from the oven on his arms.

"Hey Peeta, do you mind bringing up a couple of bags of flour before you go?" his boss was a short stout man with a grumbling voice but was kind and generous. Peeta loved working for him.

"Sure thing, Mr. Kerrigan. Can I get a few doughnuts for my friends?" Peeta removed his apron and hung it up.

"On the house buddy." Mr. Kerrigan waddled away. Peeta quickly moved the flour and pick out some doughnuts. It had just turned noon as Peeta hopped on his bike. The sun was beating down heavy as he rode quietly through the town that was buzzing with new students and old. He thought about his mysterious encounter and how he never showed up to the bakery. Peeta hadn't put much hope into the idea.

He probably really thought Peeta wasn't interested in him. Peeta didn't know why he ran. He just became overwhelmed by the situation. He didn't know what he was doing. It was no wonder he never came into the bakery today. He probably thinks Peeta is a nut job. Well, no use in over thinking it.

He made it in good time to the fraternity house where he could see Gale and Thresh brothers had at work. They cheered as Peeta came up with the box of treats. They laid down the tools and ripped open the box. Peeta let the animals tear it apart as he slid inside.

"Doughnuts!" Thresh came running up with several bags of garbage. He smiled at Peeta and walked out to the doughnuts. Peeta continued to the basement which had already been improved. Gale was prying away at some paneling. Katniss was rewiring some cords. Peeta took a breath of clean air down there.

"I didn't know you were doing the whole extremely house work thing." Peeta saw several stacks of tiles in the corner. "The alums must really like you guys."

"Thresh was able to get a lot of them to donate." Gale stopped prying and stretched his arms out. "Hey, hulk arms, come pry this off for me." Peeta walked over and pried off the panel that Gale had been working on. Katniss looked at Gale. "Well, I loosened it. Did you bring doughnuts?"

"Yes, they're upstairs." Gale ran off quickly before Peeta could finish. Katniss walked over to Peeta and hugged him.

"Did you bring it?" Katniss looked into Peeta's eyes. Peeta slowly pulled out a package from his messenger bag. He handed it to Katniss. She unwrapped it quickly. Inside was a pretzel bread roll. "You are the best." Katniss bit into it and moaned. "This is better than sex! Don't tell Gale."

"I won't. Hey, I have to tell you guys something that happened last night." Peeta pulled Katniss upstairs and grabbed Gale by the collar from outside. He led them up to the bathroom and closed the door. Peeta went into full detail about the green eyed man. When it was done, Gale looked at Peeta astonished and clonked him on the head. "Owww."

"Why didn't you get his name? You dumbass. And why did you run off?" Gale opened the door and found all the guys listening to them. Peeta's face went even redder this time.

"Well, we wanted to know too." Thresh stood up straight and walked down stairs. The brothers followed him down there.

"I was nervous okay." Peeta was trying to defend himself. "I didn't know how to react. I couldn't stop blushing."

"How are you going to find him?" Katniss lead the way back to the basement.

"I don't know. It's not like there's a green eyed people directory for the whole university." Peeta sighed.

"Put out a notice around campus. Misconnections, you were skinny dipping in the campus lake last Friday. Can't wait to see all nine inches again." Katniss and Gale began laughing hysterically at this.

"So supportive." Peeta walked past them. "I guess I'll never know who he was."

The rest of the weekend went by in a blur. They spent all of Saturday working on the basement. Sunday Peeta worked at the bakery again and helped out with the fraternity house's basement again. By the end it had several new washers and dryers and three clean bedrooms. Sunday night Peeta just relaxed with Gale in their dorm. They ended up watching Grease 2 and questioning why this was the only thing on TV. Even though Gale sang all of "Cool Rider."

"This is one of Posy's favorite movies." Gale tried to defend himself, but Peeta wasn't buying it.

That night Peeta dreamt about his green eyed man. Peeta had run down to the lake to find him there, swimming. Peeta slipped off his clothes and jumped in. Only Peeta doesn't know how to swim and he sank. That's when he heard his mother's scream. Peeta tried to reach the surface but her hand had a death grip on his leg. The green eyed man tried to swim down and save Peeta, but couldn't. His mother's voice called up to him. _The filth must be washed out._ Peeta felt the water turn ice cold around him. He was dragged into the dark depths of the lake.

Peeta woke up with a jolt. Sweat was pouring down his face. He went to the bathroom and got into the shower and turned in on cold. His body was boiling hot. He let the cool water run down his body. Gail knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"Are you okay, buddy? It's 3 o'clock in the morning." Gale voice was raspy and sleepy.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Just a bad dream." Peeta turned off the water and grabbed for a towel.

"About your mother?" Gale knew all about his mother. Peeta had told him last year. Mrs. Mellark was a disturbed woman. She lived out in the middle of nowhere Kentucky in a trailer with a drug dealing hilly-billy. Peeta was only 6 when she tried to drown him. She found him kissing another boy. She claimed she had to wash the sin out of him. She threw him in a lake even though he couldn't swim. Peeta's older brothers had to jump in the lake to save him. After that, Mr. Mellark called the cops to take her away. He filed for divorce and sole custody of the boys the next day. The judge granted it quickly. Peeta only saw Mrs. Mellark several times after that.

"Yes." Peeta dried himself off and walked back into the room. "I'm sorry to wake you."

"Let me know if you need to talk." Gale crawled back into his bunk. Peeta did the same. He slept soundly for the rest of the night.

Peeta got up and prepared himself for the first day of classes. Gale slumped around like a caveman in the morning. At least until he got his coffee at the dining hall. They sat in silence and read the school's newspaper while eating. Katniss joined them, but she was about as chipper in the morning as a dead body. They parted ways and Peeta made his way to his first class. Biology. He reached the class and sat down in the front but off to the left side of the lecture hall. The professor got up in front of the class and began talking. Peeta paid very little attention her. It was all the basic stuff.

"My name is Dr. Atala. And this is biology 101. If this is not your class, then please leave now." She talked for a few minutes about the class. Then Peeta looked up and saw behind Dr. Atala was the green eyed man.

He had been looking at Peeta for quite some time he guessed. He smiled at him. "Behind me here are the TA's for this class. If you ever have a question, you can ask them. They are graduate students in our program and some of the brightest young minds in their fields. The handsome young man to my left is Mr. Finnick Odair." The rest of the words just became echoes in Peeta's head. Finnick. His name was Finnick. Peeta smiled back at him. All the girls in the hall were eye fucking the hell out of Finnick. Peeta could see them craving him. Finally, Dr. Atala was done talking and the TA's took seats in the lecture hall with the students. Finnick made a direct line to the empty seat next to Peeta. The lights dimmed as the lesson began. The tall handsome man sat down and leaned in next to him. Peeta could feel his breath on his neck.

"You didn't leave me your number." Finnick's voice whispered softly.

"You didn't come to the bakery." Peeta answered him back so quickly. Finnick chuckled.

"Well, I guess we're even." Finnick's mouth was right next to Peeta's ear. "I meant to come see you, but Dr. Atala wanted to treat all of us to breakfast with the president of the university. I hope you're not too disappointed." Peeta shook his head.

"I'm sorry I ran off on Friday." Peeta was lost in a trance. He wanted to reach out and grab the back of Finnick's neck to bring him into a kiss.

"I was afraid I was losing my charm." Finnick smiled at him even more. Young man looked around to see if anyone was near. Only one guy in the row behind them, but he was sleeping. Peeta was glad there were very little lights on. No one to see this. "How about you give me your number Mr. Mellark? You might need a study partner."

"I wouldn't if I could listen to lecture and take notes." Peeta turned to face him. Finnick's smile grew wider. Their lips were practically touching. He felt Finnick's hand rest on his leg. Peeta was getting hard.

"Well, go ahead baker boy." Finnick never took his eyes or hand off of Peeta. Peeta turned and began taking his notes. Finnick sat staring at Peeta the entire hour. When the hour was up and the light came up, Peeta quickly pack up his stuff. Finnick grabbed his wrist. "Don't go just yet, please." Several female students and a couple of guys came running up to talk to Finnick. They bombarded him with questions. Peeta squeezed away from the crowd. He made his way out of the lecture hall. He found a bench outside and sat waiting. Several minutes later after everyone had gone into their next class. Finnick sauntered out with Dr. Atala and the other grad students. Finnick spotted him and smiled. "I'll catch up with you guys later." He walked over to Peeta.

"Well, a graduate student skinny dippy in the campus lake. I can't wait to tell my story to the school paper." Peeta got up and meet Finnick. "Although, my silence might have a price."

"A baker and a blackmailer." Finnick stopped close to Peeta. He brushed a strand of blond hair in front of Peeta's head. "How about dinner? Tonight."

"Can you go out with undergrads? I don't want to get you in trouble." Peeta moved close in. He didn't know what he was doing. Peeta felt completely out of control.

"If there's no risk, there's no fun." Finnick cupped Peeta's face in his hand. "Now, what your number?"

"I put in your phone during class." Peeta reached into Finnick's pant pocket. He felt Finnick's hard cock quiver. Peeta pulled out his phone. Finnick took it, never taking his eyes off Peeta. His thumb found the contact page and Finnick found Peeta's name and number in it. He dialed it. Peeta's phone rang.

"I'll call ya around three with details." Finnick leaned in and brushed his lips against Peeta's. Peeta's whole body shook. "I'll see ya later."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Bad Date

"Earth to Peeta." Katniss waved a hand in front of his face. Peeta snapped out of his trance. He had gone through the rest of the day not really focusing on anything. "You alive in there?"

"Finnick and he's a graduate student." Peeta stopped and faced her. Katniss was completely puzzled. "The guy from the lake. His name is Finnick and he's a graduate student and a teaching assistant in my biology class."

"Holy shit. Did you talk to him?" Katniss asked.

"I'm going on a date with him tonight." Peeta started getting nervous at the thought of this.

"Well, let's go get you ready for the ball Peeta-rella." Katniss grabbed his arm and they went back to his dorm. Gale sat there watching Ellen on TV. "Peeta got a date with naked dude."

"Nice." Gale gave Peeta a high-five. "What's naked dude's name?"

"Finnick." Peeta was out of breath from running. Peeta re-hashed the events to Gale and Katniss.

"Dude, that was hot. Well, played." Gale laughed. Peeta's phone rang.

"It's him." Peeta answered it. "Hello, this is Peeta."

"Meet me by the lake at a quarter to five." Finnick's rich southern drawl gave Peeta goose bumps.

"Same spot we met?" Peeta asked.

"The same spot we met." With that, Finnick hung up. Peeta, with the assistants of Gale and Katniss, got ready. He headed up wearing a white tee with a light orange dress shirt and blue jeans and a pair of orange sneakers that matched his shirt.

"I look stupid." Peeta felt completely underdressed.

"You don't. Now shut up or you'll be late." Gale practically pushed him out the door of the dorm. Katniss grabbed Peeta before you could walk down the hall.

"Hey, relax. And relax." Katniss then pushed him down the hall. "Text us if you need anything."

Peeta walked down to the lake and sat under the tree he sat under the night he met Finnick. He sat looking across the lake at the sun starting descend below the trees.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Finnick's voice made Peeta jump. He turned around to see Finnick dressed in a sea green polo that matched his eyes. "Wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you. You look pretty snazzy yourself." Peeta felt stupid for saying that, but Finnick blushed. Finnick strolled over to Peeta and grabbed his hand. "Where are we going?"

"I'll show you." Finnick led Peeta to the road in front of the dorms. Sitting there was a bright red Camaro. Finnick opened the passenger's side door for Peeta. He slid in and sat down. Quickly, Finnick ran around to the other side and got in. He turned it on and put it in drive. Soon they were driving on a back country road south of the university.

Peeta sat watching Finnick drive in silence. The green eyes never met Peeta's blue eyes. Nightcall from the movie Drive played as they rode through some woods. The car moved quickly up the swerving road to the top of a large hill. At the end of the road, there was a large elegant cabin. Finnick put the car in park. There were only a few other cars in the lot and they were on the other side of the lot. Finnick step out of the car and came around to open Peeta's door. He reached a hand in and helped him out.

"I booked the entire restaurant. Just for us." Finnick awkwardly smiled at Peeta. Peeta was shocked he was able to do this all by three.

"Really?" Peeta found the idea extremely romantic.

"I had to call to see if they would open on their day off." Finnick looked like he did something he shouldn't have. "If it's too much just say so. I'll take you back into town. We can forget the whole thing."

"Lead the way." Peeta held onto Finnick's hand as they made their way to the door. Finnick's palm was sweating. A valet opened the door for them and they were greeted by a hostess. While Finnick talked with her, Peeta took in the restaurant. He stood in a foyer with a coat check off to the right. In front of him was a balcony. On the ends were two sets of stairs that descended into very large dining area. However, there was only one table set with two chairs. A small jazz played directly below the balcony. Peeta walked forward and looked direct out across the room to the large windows that let in the last breath of sunlight. Finnick wrapped his arm around Peeta's waist.

"Are ya ready?" Finnick turned him towards the stairs were the hostess was waiting. They followed her down to the single table. Finnick held the chair out for Peeta and pushed him in. He sat down across the table. He looked sick.

"Are you alright?" Peeta was worried he might vomit.

"Yeah. I'm just fine. I…" Finnick had a hard time looking up at him.

"Finnick, it's okay." Peeta reached a hand across the table and waited for Finnick to put his hand in it. His whole body was shaking a little.

"I haven't been on a date in a long time. And not with another guy, ever." Finnick started to relax a little. "I wasn't sure if you realized or not who I am." It took Peeta a second to understand what he was saying. He's Finnick Odair. Odair.

"Your family owns the Odair Fishery Company." Peeta couldn't believe he was on a date with the heir to a multi-billion dollar company. Finnick looked completely embarrassed by this. "What's wrong?"

"I'm over thinking this whole thing. I'm sorry." Finnick shook off his nerves. "Tell me about yourself."

"Alright. I'm from a small town in Kentucky. I lived with my dad and my two brothers. I realized I liked guys at a young age. I worked in my father's bakery and decided I wanted to become a baker too. I came to Panem University last year to study business before I continue on to culinary school. It has been an amazing time since." Peeta stopped to look at Finnick. "And you."

"Wow. Okay, let's see. I was born into this Odair family. I am an only child. My parents had me training to become a swimmer since I was three. I was supposed to become an Olympic athlete, but I decided school was more important to me. I even made it through the trials but gave up my spot. Then they expected me to take over the company but I decided to become a marine biologist. Graduate undergrad from Cap U this past May."

The waitress came and took their orders. Finnick got buttered lobster with corn and red potatoes. Peeta ordered lamb with potatoes gratin. They talked more about each other while they waited. Peeta found everything Finnick said to be fascinating. It had been all around the world in his sail boat.

When the food came, the two eat silently. Every now and again, they would steal a glance at the other one. Deseret came shortly after they finished. It was a plate of dates, pitted and filled with candied oranges. Finnick and Peeta slowly relished in their treat and talked a little more. After they finished, Finnick took Peeta by the hand and led him over to the band. They began dancing to Glenn Miller's Moonlight Serenade. Peeta lays his head on Finnick's shoulder.

"See. There was nothing to be worried about." Peeta could feel Finnick's body relax. Suddenly a crash of pots and pans came thundering from the kitchen. Several members of the staff ran out holding their hands over their mouths. The hostess came running out quickly. He face greener than Finnick's eyes.

"What's the matter?" Finnick went to go help her. But it was too late. The vomit came up quicker than Finnick could get out of the way.

"Bad date."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Two to Remember

Peeta walked into his hospital room after having no success in find a nurse. He found Finnick lying on his bed in his hospital gown. He looked like a sad lost puppy. Peeta shuffled over to the bed and lay down next to Finnick. He stared into the dark beautiful eyes in front of him.

"I'm so sorry." Finnick eyes began to water. Peeta reached out a feeble hand and touched Finnick's cheek.

"It's okay. Really." Peeta tried to cheer Finnick up.

"This must have been the worst date in the history of mankind." Finnick looked awful and sad. His handsome face was long and pale. Bags had formed under his eyes. Peeta still found him beautiful though.

"It's not your fault it happened. Not unless you purposely knocked the rat poison onto the dates." The thought of that made Peeta sick to his stomach. He hid his discomfort. Finnick was already smiling a little.

"I guess not. We'll just have to make it up another time. After they are done pumping our stomachs." Finnick began to get up out of bed. Peeta, as quickly as he could, reached up and grabbed Finnick's arm.

"Don't go. Not yet." Peeta liked having Finnick in bed with him.

"Okay." He laid himself down closer to Peeta. Suddenly they both heard footsteps came from the hall.

"What are you two doing?" A nurse stood over them with her hands resting on her waist. "Both of you are supposed to be restin'"

"We are." Finnick voice was still weak.

"We're just resting together." Peeta added a cute smile. The nurse shook her head and got two glasses of water for them.

"All right. But keep drinking. You're gonna need all the water you can get." She placed them in their hands. "I'll make sure neither of you are disturbed." She closed the door on her way out.

Peeta wanted to keep talking to Finnick, but they both were about ready to pass. Peeta made Finnick take a large drink of water and took one himself. He placed the glasses on the table next to him.

"Come here." Finnick wrapped his arm around Peeta's body and gave his forehead a light kiss. Peeta drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Peeta woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired. The sun was shining through the blinds. He looked over to the clock across the room. It read 6:13 AM. Then, Peeta quickly noticed that Finnick was not in the room. The nurse came in with a tray of food. Peeta's stomach growled at the sight of it.

"Excuse me, do you know what happened to my friend?" The nurse set the food down in front of him.

"Friend? Please, you two were glued together all night." The nurse gave him a look. "And he checked out just a while ago. Said he had to get to class. Left you that note." The nurse pointed to the night stand where a piece of paper laid folded up. The nurse left the room.

Peeta reached for the paper and quickly unfolded it. Peeta read it to himself.

_Dear Peeta, _

_Sorry I had to leave. I had a meeting with several people about a research project. I would have woken you but you looked so peaceful. Call me later. _

_ Finnick. _

Peeta quickly ate his breakfast. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days. He looked at his phone. He had over a hundred missed calls and dozens of voicemails. Peeta thumbed through. Most were from Gale or Katniss. Some from Madge and Delly. One from Thresh and another from Prim. His oldest brother even texted him. He listened to the voicemails. Gale and Katniss left him a surplus of messages asking about the date. By one o'clock in the morning, they had turned into "where the Hell are you?" messages and a couple of "are you doing it?"

Peeta texted Gale that he was at the hospital and he was okay. Gale responded he was coming to pick him up. Peeta got ready and checked himself out. As he reached the front desk down in the lobby he could hear Gale frantically asking where Peeta was. Peeta popped his head around the corner.

"Oh dear God. What happened? Are you alright?" Gale came charging at his roommate and engulfed him in a hug. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry." Peeta had to break out of Gale's grip to breathe. "It was a strange night." Peeta went into his story of last night as they walked over to Gale's car.

"Holy shit man. I'm glad you're okay. And I can't believe you're dating a billionaire." They entered the car and Gale drove them to a pancake house. "Let's eat."

"I just had my stomach pumped. I really shouldn't be eating that much." Peeta was too late. Gale was already out of the car. They entered the restaurant and found Katniss and everyone else waiting for them. Peeta quickly filled everyone in on everything.

"Let us know next time." Katniss took a quick bite of Peeta's egg. He hardly touched it and didn't mind. Peeta's phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked to see that he was receiving a call from an unknown number. He let it go to voice mail.

After breakfast Peeta went to his class like normal. Not that he could focus. Finnick kept texting him every 15 minutes. His last class was agonizing.

"_I want to see you after this. – Finnick"_

**"Alright, meet by the lake? – Peeta"**

_ "Sure. I can't wait to wrap my arms around you."_

**"Only that? Man I must be losing my touch." **

_ "Very funny." _

**"I can be." **

_ "I just want this lecture to be over. How much can this woman say about fish reproduction that we don't already know?" _

**"Too bad you're not with me in art history. We're looking at naked swimmers." **

_ "That seems to be a regular thing with you doesn't it?" _

**"Yup. But the paintings aren't as good as the real thing." **

_ "Who knows, you might get to see it again?" _

**"Hopefully soon rather than later." **

_ "Sooner than you think." _

**"Don't make promises you can't keep."**

_ "I never do. And tonight won't be an exception."_

**"I'll see you in a little bit." **

Once the class was over Peeta darted out and headed towards the lake. Finnick sat under the tree waiting for him. Finnick got up and wrapped his long arms around Peeta's waist.

"So why did you need to see me so badly about, you had to text me all day during class?" Peeta smirked up to the tall handsome man.

"I just wanted to see your face." Finnick gazed into Peeta's blue eyes for a moment. "Okay, I'm good. See ya later." Finnick began walking away. Peeta grabbed him and turned him around.

"I don't think so mister. Let's go for a walk." The pair began walking around the campus lake hand in hand. They began to talk about things they liked and things they had in common. Several times the unknown number called. Peeta didn't answer. They kept walking and talking. Peeta was enjoying the time he was having with Finnick. After a while, they decided to meet each other friends. Finnick invited his roommate Johanna and Peeta invited Gale and Katniss. They all met at this really nice Italian restaurant in downtown Panem.

"Finnick, are you planning on all of us to go to the ER too?" Those were the first words Johanna shouted across the parking lot to Finnick. She came over to them and hugged Peeta. She had strong arms. "So you are the incredible baker boy? Not bad. He's cute. Let's eat." Johanna led the way into the restaurant where Katniss and Gale were waiting.

"Hey guys, so this is Finnick and his roommate Johanna. And this is my roommate Gale and my best friend Katniss." They all shook hands.

"Glad to see you wore clothes." Gale was shaking hands with Finnick. Peeta noticed he had a strange look on his face. Like something was bother him. Johanna let out a hardy laugh that had everyone in the restaurant staring.

"You and me both buddy. Katniss, sit next to me." Joanna pushed past the host and found a table she found suitable for them. They all sat and began to talk more. Johanna and Katniss hit it off instantly. They spent most of the night talking about hunting and going camping. A several bottles of wine came. Of course Katniss and Peeta were too young to drink. So the other three shared them. Gale, Finnick, and Peeta talked everything else. They ordered food and when it came they kept talking. "Over Labor Day weekend we're going camping. You three are coming. No argument."

"Well, we don't know. What if it doesn't last?" Gale looked directly at Peeta. "They did only meet last Friday. They even had a proper date yet."

"Yesterday was a proper date. It just ended differently." Peeta shot Gale a look.

"Don't you think are rushing it? I mean do you even know each other? Maybe one of you has a dark past the other should know about." Gale had had too much to drink. Peeta could tell from his droopy eyelids.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Finnick got up and waved for the waitress. "Check please."

"Gale, you're being silly." Katniss got up to stretched her legs.

"Maybe I'm not. Maybe I know something some people don't know." Gale took another drink from his glass.

"Like when to stop drinking." Johanna smirked at him. "You should put the bottle down and breathe a little." Gale was upset about something. And this was something big.

"Or maybe that-" But before he could get it out, he slipped standing up, hitting his head on the table. An ambulance came and took him and Katniss to the hospital.

"Well, there's two dates to remember fondly." With that Johanna went home after hugging Peeta and Finnick.

"I'm sorry for the way he was acting." Peeta stood next to Finnick under an awning outside the restaurant. A downpour started up while they were eating and didn't show signs of letting up.

"It's fine. I'm sure he had a reason for acting suspicious. We are moving quickly. At least, I got to spend the evening with you." Finnick came closer to Peeta, who wrapped his arms around Finnick's neck. Finnick flung them out into the rain. The heavy drops pelted them hard. Finnick shook his bronze hair. Peeta slicked back his blond strand from his face. He smiled up at Finnick.

"Well, you promised me something." Finnick had his lips on top of Peeta's lips. Peeta returned the kiss and opened his mouth letting Finnick's tongue slid in. He tasted sweet. Peeta heart was pounding faster than ever. They kissed in the rain for several minutes, never breaking apart. Final a valet pulled up with Finnick's car. They quickly hopped in. "My place?"

"Alright." Finnick began driving towards the campus. Peeta's phone began to ring. He quickly answered it in case it was Katniss with a status report on Gale.

"Hello?" Peeta waited for a response.

"May I speak to my husband please?" It was a female voice on the other end. Northeastern sounding.

"I think you have the wrong number. This is-"

"Peeta Mellark. I know all about you. I've been trying to contact my husband. He won't return my calls. So please put him on." The voice was sharp and irritated. "I need to talk to him. It's urgent."

"And who's your husband ma'am?" Peeta looked over at Finnick and knew the answer to his question.

"Finnick Odair."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Fisher and the Mermaid

Peeta stood against Finnick's car listening to Finnick yell at the woman. He thought about calling Gale to come pick him up but Finnick had his phone. So he stood there waiting. An hour past before Finnick stepped out of his car.

"I'm sorry, Peeta." Finnick's face was sullen and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "I don't know how…I'm so sorry."

"So," Peeta could feel his throat tighten as he spoke, "you're married? Never thought to tell me that?"

"It's complicated. I would like to explain it, if ya would let me." Finnick walked over to the hood of the car and sat. Peeta took a moment to decide whether or not he would listen. Then Finnick held his hand out. "Please. I could really use someone to talk to."

"Alright." Peeta crossed over to Finnick and sat on the head next to him. He made sure he left plenty of space between them. Peeta was still extremely hesitant about all of this.

"I should probably start when I met her." Finnick took a deep breath in and out. "I was about 16 when my father was called up to Boston for a meetin' with the owner of another large fishing company. Reginald Cresta of the Cresta-New England Fishin' Corporation wanted to talk about joinin' their business empires together. My mother and I went with for a little vacation. We went down to the Cape to visit some old friends. My mother's friend had an extremely large house up there. Right on the beach. So I went for a swim. That's when I heard a girl cry for help. I saw her swimmin' too far out. I quickly went after her. Several people with boats came out after us. I was able to grab the girl by the time the boats got to us. They brought us aboard and I had to perform CPR on her. It was sort of love at first site. I thought she was pretty and she wouldn't let me go for saving her life. She never took her eyes off of me. However, once we got back to the shore she vanished.

"I went back to the house to find my dad. He told me to get ready we were going to Cresta's house down the road. I quickly got ready in a tux my father made me bring. We drove down to Cresta's mansion. He was hosting some large party. Most of the people there were in the fishin' business, which made for very one noted conversations. I found some other people my own age. A lot of snobs that looked down on me for being a redneck. But then I saw her."

"The girl from the beach." Peeta looked at Finnick.

"The girl from the beach. I walked over and asked for a dance. Her name was Annie. We hit it off very well. We sat next to each other at dinner and danced some more after. Then my mother came over to tell me Mr. Cresta had requested I join and my father in his study. We walked through the large hall. I noticed Annie had been following us. When we reached the study, she walked in as if she owned the place. Mr. Cresta called out, 'Annie, my baby girl.' Annie walked over and plopped a kiss on his check. 'Daddy, I want you to meet the boy who saved my life today. Finnick, this is my daddy.' After that everythin' moved quickly. Her father talked about the importance of joinin' the companies and how it would ensure the future of our families or 'maybe our new family.' Mr. Cresta looked at me and Annie and I just felt dirty. He had a look like he was devisin' a plan. By the end of the talk, I realized that I had been thrown into an arranged marriage. Our parents left us alone and Annie was on me like a dog on steak. We made out for at least an hour before we finally talked. 'Finnick, I can't wait. We'll have to biggest wedding.' Stuff like that. I couldn't believe it. But I thought I was happy.

'I went back to Louisiana the next week. We kept in contact my junior and senior years of high school. I went up for Labor Day, and Thanksgiving, and Christmas, and Easter, and my birthday, and her birthday, and Memorial Day. I spent so much time up there I started to feel lost. Annie treated me like a king. But I could never shake the feeling that somethin' was wrong. There was somethin' off about the whole thing. The way she acted. It seemed so showy. As if there were cameras everywhere. Soon I was only talkin' to her friends. I could only dress in the best attire, which she picked out for me.

"After I graduated, it was decided we would get married over the 4th of July weekend. Plans were quickly made. All this time, my father and Mr. Cresta negotiate over the merger. If had happen, there would be a monopoly of fishin' boats on the east coast. But I didn't want to marry Annie. I felt somethin' was off about their family. I talked to my father and he told me that it would be fine. Just nerves accordin' to him. My mother didn't share his optimism. She told me I could call off the whole thing at any time. She said my father would understand. When I went to tell Annie the night before our weddin', she broke down and cried. She told me this wasn't the first time this had happened. That boys often found her intimidatin' cause of her father. She had been set up before and left broken hearted. I felt sorry for her. We talked the entire night away. I really got to know Annie. She was a sweet person. She also didn't want to get married at 18 but felt she would never find a man she liked as much as me. Then, I did the dumbest thing a man could do. I kissed her. Then we made love.

"The next day, my father told me the deal had been settled upon and the contract written up. The weddin' went off without a hitch. And the reception was a blast. But when we got to the bedroom, she told me to bug off. I didn't know what I had done. I thought we finally made a real connection. I asked what I did wrong and she laughed in my face and told me to get out because she had a real man coming to please her. She said that the whole thing was a fraud and that she only did it to merge the companies together. I was humiliated. She tricked me and I fell right into her trap.

"I marched out and down the hall to tell my dad not to sign the contract. But they were carting him out of the room on a stretcher when I got to his room. He slipped in the bathroom. He's been in a coma since. Luckily he didn't sign the contract, leaving my mother in charge of the company. She tore up the paper and said no deal. But the Cresta's didn't go down with a fight. Apparently my dad signed a contract that states if the deal was to fall through, the Odair's would owe the Cresta's five billion dollars. However, the judge ruled the signature was a fake and Cresta was thrown in jail for fraud. But Annie played innocent and kept fighting for control over my mother's company. She refuses to sign any divorce papers I throw at her. She stalks me and tries to ruin my relationships every chance she gets. I can never get close to someone without her knowin'. I don't know how she does it. I only tried a handful of times. Each time she swoops in to drive them off. Not even restrainin' order can stop her. She try and ruin everythin'."

"Like us?" Peeta reached and grabbed Finnick's hand.

"Like us." Finnick smiled at him. "All she has to do is make a call. Even after nine years."

"Well, she's gonna have to fighter harder. I'm not giving you up." Peeta leaned over and kissed Finnick's soft lips. "I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"You didn't. You would never have stayed if you really did." Finnick kissed him back, harder this time. Peeta opened his mouth and let Finnick's tongue slid in. It massaged the inside of Peeta's mouth. The young baker ran his fingers through the fisher's bronze hair. Finnick gave Peeta's lip a light bite. The blond let out a moan.

"Get in the back seat now." Peeta and Finnick slid off the hood. They rushed to the doors and pushed the front seats forward. Peeta closed his door and turned to Finnick who was fumbling with his shirt buttons. Finnick was shaking excessively. Peeta rest his coarse hands on Finnick's tan hands. The tall slender man took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I've only really been with Annie." Finnick's voice was shaky. Peeta gave Finnick a light kiss.

"I haven't been with anyone in a while." Peeta kissed him again. He could feel Finnick's body relax into him. "We'll take it slow if you want." Finnick kissed Peeta passionately. Peeta began to unbuttoning Finnick's shirt. The tall man slid of it. Peeta ran his fingers over the abs. They were hard and smooth. A swimmer's body. His fingers find the belt and unfasten it. The baker softly pushed the fisher down. Finnick slide out of his pants. Peeta could see his large dick, hard and throbbing, bulging from his briefs. Finnick's hands came up to undo Peeta's jeans. Peeta was harder than ever. He felt he was on the verge of bursting. The older man grasp Peeta's dick out. He moved the young man's waist closer to his head. Finnick took all of Peeta in one mouth full. Peeta let out a moan. Finnick's tongue massaged Peeta's cock. Peeta looked down into the sea green eyes. "I thought you were a beginner?" Finnick let Peeta slide out of his mouth.

"I have given head before." He smiled before resuming working on Peeta. The baker leaned back and started to stroke Finnick. Soon Peeta turned his body over and started to suck on Finnick's long manhood. Finnick then spread Peeta's cheeks and began massaging his hole. Peeta could hold it any long. He wanted Finnick inside him.

"Stop. Just put it in." Peeta straighten up while Finnick sat up. Finnick grabbed lube from the center console and stroked his member. Peeta rubbed some on his fingers and stretched his hole a little. Finnick's hand grabbed the back of Peeta's neck and brought his head down to meet his head. This time Peeta's tongue started to massage Finnick's mouth. Peeta took this moment to take over lubing up Finnick. The swimmer took off Peeta's white tee and began kiss Peeta's huge pec muscles. Slowly he found his way to Peeta's nipple and circled them with his tongue. Finally Peeta lowered himself onto Finnick. Peeta's tight ass opened wide for Finnick's cock. Peeta moaned but it was quickly muffled by Finnick's mouth over his. The older man began to thrust up and down. The young baker was lost in the pleasure. He lost track of time. He ran his fingers through the bronze hair. He could feel his lover's heart beat fast and fast.

"I'm gonna cum." Finnick's hand stroked Peeta quicker. Peeta tried to hold his load but his cum shot out onto Finnick's bare chest. A second later he felt Finnick's warm jizz fill him. The two collapsed in the back seat. They held each for moment.

"I love…" But the flashing red and blue light cut Finnick's sentence short.


End file.
